


Pink

by Nanners (nanjcsy)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Childhood Trauma, Incest, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:20:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26165539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanjcsy/pseuds/Nanners
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	Pink

Jean swung up high on her swing, the pink fading sun glinting into her eyes. She hated pink, it was a bad color. Her house was pink, the curtains were pink, the sky was pink when her father gets home from work. Jean's eyes were large and brown like her father's but his eyes get pinker the more he drinks. Soon Jeyne's eyes are brown, her little sister Mia's eyes were brown but Daddy's eyes were pink and wet. Wet, pink but inside they were mean and hard just like the other pink angry part of him.

Jean swung up higher, she forced bad thoughts away but they always melt their way back into her head. Like a broken record, a continuous loop that drills into her head until it all becomes part of her. Jean hates the pink house that hides mean pink eyes that lead to other worse pink things and this becomes a chant, chant, chant. Mother calls and her voice holds no real substance, she herself has little substance next to the pink eyed monster.

Jean's mother's eyes get pink too and they ignore what's right in front of her. If she does see it the rage face lands on Jean, not her father. Jean gets called stupid a lot but she isn't because she learned how weak happens. Weak looks away, weak pretends it isn't there and Jean knows she must face things. Even things that her mind tries to make her forget. There was only one real reason not to forget that _bad things happen in pink places._

Mia was the reason not to forget. Jean didn't feel amazingly close to her sister or anyone else. Mia didn't know many folks and her mother taught her to be nasty in nature so that nobody asks questions. Nobody will ever know about Jean or Mia because they only have their parents. They were talking about moving again and Jean's only surety is the new house will be pink. Jean hates what happens and doesn't know if she could protect Mia if she forgets.

It happens already, almost like a superpower that makes the worst things of all go away. One second a pink eyed Daddy tells her to come closer and then bam-Jean's back in bed. Wondering why she and Mia were taking a bath together earlier. Jean is six, six year olds shouldn't take baths with little babies. Jean remembers when she was naked on the toilet and her daddy took pictures of her. But her super power doesn't let her see why or what else happened.

Jean heard her mother eventually and dragged her feet into the house. Another supper where nobody talks and Jean becomes scared for Mia if she cries. Daddy might throw his dish at mother or he might start screaming and hitting someone. But Mia only whines a little and Jean feels a little mad that mother got to escape to work. Daddy ignoring them was best. If he notices them he will spank them for some crime or worse.

Jean knows its got to be the worst because bam-she doesn't even know why she was screaming in the first place? Tonight Mia is teething and Jean remembers to get the small dropper that her mother left out for her. Jean gives Mia the pink liquid as soon as she starts to quiver that bottom lip. Tonight daddy's eyes were getting all misty and pink. This was not a good time to get noticed, things were getting dangerously pink. 

The pink liquid mostly spills back out so Jean ran and got Mia's favorite thing, a biter biscuit. The house was full of biter biscuit husks and mummified remains. Drives their father crazy to see Mia in her walker running amok with a mushy biscuit. Tonight Jean had to take the risk because daddy stopped drinking out of bottles and pulled out the fancy jar full of stinkier stuff.

Even the glow of the bakery across from their house glowed neon pink sign colors that leaked into the house. It took the whitish walls and turned them a sickly pink color. Pink eyes tracked the toddler with the biscuit but said nothing. Those same eyes roamed over to Jean and she thought, oh god, I can't forget tonight, I can't let my mind trick me. No superpowers will save Mia if Jean goes away in her head.

That was why Jean was already crying when those pink eyes landed on her again. "Aw, don't start crying, come here. Sit on daddy's lap." Mia got too close and Daddy's arms swooped down fast. He took away the biscuit and when Mia cried out, he knocked over the walker. Jean tried to protest but Daddy's hands were on her and he pinched her left nipple hard. That was all it took and bam-Jean's superpowers kicked in and she went away.

Jean came back to herself naked on the couch with her little sister naked and nearby. Daddy wasn't touching her but he was taking pictures. Jean thought it made complete sense that he used pink blankets to hide the features of the room. Her superpowers wanted to make her sleepy but Jean reached into the couch and almost screamed. There was something sharp, very hard and sharp. Jean pulled it up slowly hoping for a knife.

Maybe she can be brave and make daddy go from pink to red? Jean has wanted to do that ever since she saw it in a movie. Oh what a relief if he were dead! But Jean almost cried when it was just a biter biscuit. Dropping it to the floor, Jean lay back on the couch, keeping a close eye on her daddy and Mia. The toddler turned away from the pink eyes and camera to grin gummily at Jean. She crawled forward and swiped the old hard biter biscuit.

Daddy was saying words to the toddler that Jean knew were danger words. That pink harder thing Daddy has was out and he was bringing it closer to them. Jean wanted, longed to go away before it was too late but this time she just had to stay. Because Daddy was heading for Mia even though his pink eyes were watching Jean. He was rubbing, bobbing that dangerous pink thing near her sister but he was watching Jean's horrified face.

That's when Jean discovered Mia had a superpower of her own. Just as Daddy did something that was going to hurt Mia, she swung around and shoved the biter biscuit into Daddy's right pink eye. Her tiny fist was like a fast hard bullet, the sharpened biscuit pierced past the gelatinous orb and Daddy fell back screaming. Jean grabbed her sister and she ran them into the yard. "Stay, oh stay, please just stay!"

Jean ran back inside and saw her mother's best candles. She peeked around the corner and saw that Daddy was still writhing around on the floor. He was vomiting up the alcohol and whining for help. Jean grabbed her Daddy's lighter off the coffee table and lit all of mother's candles. "Jean? Is that you? Get help, Jean. WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING? GET ME HELP YOU FUCKING TWAT!" Jean lit all four candles then knocked them down. The exact prediction her mother warned her about.

Never touch the lighters, never light the candles. IF they fell over, whoosh everything would go up in flames, they would all die. Jean ran so she wouldn't die but made sure to shut the door so Daddy wouldn't get out. Grabbing her sister, Jean started to run up the hilly street towards a neighbor's house. "HELP! HELP! FIRE!" Jean turned back and didn't see her Daddy come bursting out the door. Good. Jean thought about how the fire seemed pink.


End file.
